1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a remote-controlled door lock, particularly to one able to lock a door by the valve rod of an electromagnetic valve controlled by a remote controller, with the door lock impossible to be unlocked only by a key before the valve rod of the electromagnetic valve is released by a remote controller to disengage from the insert hole of the bolt base of a door jamb, having best effect of anti-theft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional door lock as shown in FIG. 1, includes a housing 10, a lock base 11, a pull plate 12 and a deadbolt 13.
The lock base 11 is secured in the interior of the housing 10, having lateral lock rods 110 fitted at one side. The lock rods 110 of the lock base 11 are able to extend out of the through holes 100 in a side wall of the housing 10 and engage into an elongate slot 141 in a side wall of the bolt base 140 of a door jamb 14. The lock base 11 has its inner and outer side respectively provided with a lock core 111 having a keyhole 112.
The pull plate 12 has its fixing plate 120 inserted in the slide hole 101 of the housing 10 and combined with the fixing plate 102 of the housing 10. The deadbolt 13 is horizontally fitted inside the housing 10, having one end inserted through the fixing plate 102 of the housing 10 and secured with the fixing plate 120 of the pull plate 12. The deadbolt 13 has one end fitted with a spring 130 and the other end provided with a block 131 protruding out of the through hole 103 in the side wall of the housing 10 to be engaged in an elongate slot 141 in a side wall of the bolt base 140 on the doorjamb 14.
Thus, when a key is inserted in the keyhole 112 of the lock core 111 and turned around, the lock rods 110 and the block 131 will be moved back and disengaged from the elongate slot 141 of the bolt base 140 on the doorjamb 14, thus finishing unlocking of the door lock.
However, a conventional door lock has its lock rods 110 and block 131 locked in the bolt base 140 of the door jamb 14 only by a key so it is easy to be unlocked with some unlocking tools, thus having no effect of anti-theft.
The objective of the invention is devised to offer a remote-controlled door lock having best effect of anti-theft.
The feature of the invention is that the housing is installed inside with a battery base, a circuit board and an electromagnetic valve. The electromagnetic valve has a lateral valve rod able to extend out of the through hole in a sidewall of the housing and engage in the insert hole in a sidewall of the bolt base of a doorjamb.